mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
People's Liberation Army
Introduction The People's Liberation Army is the collective armed forces of the People's Republic of China, they are one of the world's strongest military forces. Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction The People's Liberation Army is one of five factions in Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. The PLA, commanded by Colonel Zhou Peng, would like to set up a pro-China regime in North Korea and make the country a province of the PRC, an objective similar to the other factions. This naturally puts them at odds with both Korean nations-South and North. The Chinese have access to a massive array of firepower, including tanks, artillery, and large numbers of soldiers. Much of these strengths are given to the player when on Chinese contracted missions. Col. Peng repeatedly sends the player on missions that his forces are incapable to complete with sufficient precision, such as assassinations and other covert operations. When working for the Chinese, jobs will often involve work against SK or NK forces. Although officially part of the Allied coalition, the Chinese forces operate independently and do not follow the standard AN equipment patterns - they wear winter/urban camouflage gear and use Type 56 assault rifles, RPGs, and RPD machine guns extensively. PLA Officers carry Type-85 SMGs and some PLA Soldiers carry heavier weapons, such as Anti-Tank and Anti-Air missiles. Some specialized soldiers will also carry Sniper Rifles. Being the largest single military force in the world, the PLA has access to some exceptionally powerful vehicles - these include a wide range of heavily-armed APC and tank variants and heavy-lift helicopters. The PLA also features vast artillery coverage and supplies the Fuel Air Bomb air strike. The army, however, does not have much in the way of airpower, only having one helicopter gunship: the WZ-9 transport/light support helicopter. Mercenaries 2: World in Flames The PLA make a return in World in Flames with the intent to install a pro-China regime in Venezuela. They originally funded and used the People's Liberation Army of Venezuela as a proxy; However, when it became clear that their leader, Marcela Acosta, was more interested in establishing a government independent of foreign control, and with the Allied Nations taking matters into their own hands, the Chinese military, under Zhou Peng, attempt to seize control of the country themselves. Known Members Named Characters *Colonel (later General) Zhou Peng - Commander of the PLA during the Song Initiative and the Venezuelan Crisis. *Captain Kai Leu - Peng's personal aide. Unnamed Characters *The PLA HQ Guard. *Six officers who lead the defense of Propaganda Village. *A tank commander stationed in Nampo. *An undercover soldier spying on the Russian Mafia in Yongbyon. Vehicles Playground of Destruction *BJ2020 Scout - Light Transport/Patrol Vehicle *Type 80 - Main Battle Tank *Type 96 - Heavy Tank *Type 95 Anti-Air - Armoured Anti-Air *Type 89 APC - Armoured Personnel Carrier World In Flames *Armored Tiger Semi *Armored Tiger Cargo *Armored Tiger Tanker *Armored Tiger MLRS *Leaping Fox *Leaping Fox GL *Salamander APC *Iron Dove Heavy AA *Iron Dove Jammer *Sundered Dragonfly IFV *Dragon Lance Light Tank *Tempered Hammer Artillery *Iron Mountain Heavy Tank *Jade Wind Heavy Transport *Locust Assault Helicopter *Warsong Attack Helicopter *Bladesong Missile Boat Image gallery PLA Soldier.png|PLA soldier (Mercs 1) PLA Officer.jpg|PLA officer (Mercs 1) PLAsniper.jpg|PLA sniper (Mercs 1) PLAofficer.png|PLA officer (Mercs 2) Plasoldierspracticing.png|PLA soldiers training (Mercs 2) Plaheavysoldier.png|PLA heavy soldier (Mercs 2) Diplomacy Playground of Destruction Allies: Allied Nations, South Korea (During the first half of the game) Enemies: North Korea, Russian Mafia, South Korea (During the second half of the game) World in Flames Allies: People's Liberation Army of Venezuela Enemies: Allied Nations, Rastafarian Pirates, Universal Petroleum, Venezuela Category:Factions Category:Mercenaries